


活页夹（CP: 娟雅/秀裕）（全文完）

by Bacteria_C



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacteria_C/pseuds/Bacteria_C
Summary: 高三转校生秀雅，秀雅和刚升高一的裕贤是室友；始娟高二，和裕贤是好友。以成为偶像为目标努力的三人，在秀雅的毕业季迎来离别。





	1. Chapter 1

【Chapter1】

  
站在树下发呆的少女蓄着高中生最常见的齐刘海，一头长而直的黑发像瀑布一样披散在肩头，身材高挑面容清秀的她着实是个美人胚子。  
秋天是收获的季节，也意味着她在这所女子高中已经度过整整一个年头了。  
她望着远处正在拍合照的毕业生，眨了眨灵动的大眼睛，眼神中似乎并无羡慕，更多的是些许留恋。  
忽然，她感觉自己肩头一沉，耳边立刻传来熟悉的声音。  
“裕贤小竹竿你在发什么呆？”揽着她肩的少女也蓄着披肩长发，但很大胆地做了挑染，领口的扣子解开了两枚，领带松松垮垮地挂在脖子上，一看就是教导主任非常头疼的类型。  
“始娟姐姐？我在看学姐们拍毕业照……”  
“噢，秀雅姐姐也在吗？”始娟随口问了下去。  
“不知道……我没戴眼镜。”  
“真是奇怪唉，你成绩也不咋样怎么又近视还散光？打游戏打得吧。”看起来有些不良的少女一边在毕业季的人群里找着熟人，一边揶揄裕贤。  
“姐姐你还有脸说我！”少女笑出了声，“我好歹还有拿得出手的学科，你呢……”  
“哎，至少我视力好啊。”她毫不在意地耸了耸肩，“话说回来，我没看到秀雅姐姐唉。”

“可能她太矮了不是很好找……”裕贤说着自己都笑出了声。

“喂！你说谁矮呢！”身后突然传来不满的抱怨，这么响亮的声音着实吓了两名高挑少女一大跳。

瘦削的少女连忙转身扑向身材娇小的学姐忙不迭地道歉：“姐姐我错了你别生气，我错了我错了……”  
“勉强饶你一命。”秀雅伸手掐了一下她的纤腰，疼得裕贤嗷嗷直叫，“啧，一点肉都没有，掐起来没感觉，还没始娟的掐起来手感好。”  
“好伤自尊，我明明也挺瘦的。”始娟一边说一边捏了捏自己的腰。好像确实能掐起来一点……  
她们闹了一会，裕贤从秀雅的身前绕到身后，整个人还是挂在她肩膀上不愿意松开。娇小少女微微勾起唇角，抬眼看着始娟，哼笑了一声。

“你看看你，如果我是教导主任，你还来不及毕业就被我开除了。”秀雅拖着背上的大型萌犬挂件，走到始娟跟前，不怎么温柔地拽着她的领带，一手解开了她的领带一手帮她系上了扣子……  
裕贤望着呆呆地任人摆布的始娟，唇边的笑怎么都收不住。就算真的是教导主任来教训始娟，她都不会这么乖让人碰她的领子。  
“秀雅姐姐好厉害哦，怎么能左手右手同时做不同的事情。”少女这句话完全出乎了所有人的意料，娇小少女怔了一下答道“你是第一天知道我会跳舞吗，这不是舞者都能做到的吗”，裕贤在秀雅耳边笑出了声，秀雅捂了一下耳朵，踮起脚尖偏过头用尽全力对着裕贤的耳朵大吼了一声“吵死啦！”，可她还没松开始娟的领带，这一下还拽了始娟一个趔趄，场面一度十分混乱。

每次她们三个人一见面就会闹得不可开交，但裕贤今天似乎精神欠佳，秀雅看出她不太开心，安慰地捏了捏她的脸蛋。一旁的始娟瞟了一眼秀雅的手，别开了眼。  
“要被勒死了……”始娟拽着领口，稍微松了松领带。  
“喂。”秀雅直勾勾地瞪着她不安分的爪子。  
“就松开一点点，一点点。真的快断气了……”她一边说一边把手收回来背到身后，神态很乖。  
“这还差不多，我亲自给你打的领带，你敢在我跟前解开？”秀雅抬起尖俏的下颌，与眼前的不良少女对视着。始娟的大眼睛显得纯良又无辜，忙不迭地说“不敢不敢”。

“哈哈，始娟姐姐好怂。”裕贤把头搁在秀雅的肩膀上，从背后环抱着她的腰。  
“金裕贤你下巴太尖了，硌得我肩膀疼。”她一边嫌弃一边笑着揉乱了裕贤的头发，神情宠溺。

始娟左顾右盼，双手依然背在身后百无聊赖地捏来捏去，半晌才想起来把手机拿出来看看时间。已经到了晚饭时间，她刚想邀学姐学妹一起去学校门口的馆子搓一顿，裕贤好像看穿了她的想法似的，先一步开口说自己今天晚上不想吃饭了。

“哎，怎么了？不舒服吗？要不要我陪你去医务室？”始娟很紧张地凑到少女面前直勾勾地盯着她白皙的脸。  
裕贤往后退了一点扶着始娟的肩膀：“姐姐你干嘛，爱美的女孩子不想吃晚饭很奇怪吗？”  
始娟也往后退了一步，夸张地上下打量着身材修长的小学妹：“已经瘦成竹竿了，再不吃饭一阵风都能把你吹走。”  
一旁的秀雅若有所思片刻，伸手在始娟的腰上轻轻捏了一把：“那我们去吃吧。裕贤你要我给你带点什么回来吗？”  
“什么都不需要了，姐姐别回来太晚。”裕贤笑着和她们挥手告别。  
走之前，秀雅又跳回了她跟前，踮着脚尖双手捏着她的脸颊“恶狠狠”地说：“你怎么这么可爱嘛！我都舍不得毕业了！”  
“我也觉得，可爱得让人完全无法放心。”一旁的始娟抱臂附议。  
“是吧是吧。我毕业之后你可得好好照顾她才行。”秀雅转过脸冲着始娟做了个鬼脸，一点姐姐的形象也不顾。

她错过了裕贤眸中闪过的一丝失望和伤感。

“唉，裕贤是我的作业，人生作业。”始娟伸了伸懒腰转身往校门的方向走，没走两步忽然俏皮地侧首对跟在背后的秀雅说，“为了感谢姐姐帮我做了一年的作业，晚饭我请客。”  
“嚯，财大气粗。哪来的钱？打劫来的吗？”  
“好受伤唉，我在你心里形象就这么糟糕吗？”  
“你看起来就很坏。”  
“我哪有！”  
“你照照镜子看看自己凶神恶煞的眼睛。”  
“……我觉得自己的眼神还挺有魅力的啊。”  
“噗……小傻子……”

两人渐行渐远的背影倒映在少女澄澈的美眸中，她的笑容也渐渐淡去了。站在金色的黄昏中，缄默的少女美得像是一幅画。

  
【Chapter 2】

裕贤不知道发生了什么，但那天晚上回来，秀雅似乎很不开心。  
明明把房间打扫得干干净净等着学姐回来夸夸她，但房门被推开的瞬间，学姐的眼眶红红的，好像刚哭过似的。她不敢多问，只是趴在上铺床沿偷偷看着把外套脱下来挂在衣架上的娇小少女。  
她不敢说话，只是趴在床沿上对秀雅眨着眼……

秀雅意识到裕贤正在看着自己，抬头就撞进少女像小狗一样无辜又可怜的眼波中。  
她好像稍微开心了一点，宽慰地冲裕贤笑了一下。

姐姐关上了房间的灯，和她轻声说了句晚安。  
和自己的清澈、始娟姐姐的嘹亮截然不同，秀雅姐姐的声线温柔又低沉，带着一丝不易察觉的悲。  
裕贤仰面躺在床上，不知从何时开始，入夜之后她就很容易胡思乱想。  
她开始害怕。害怕醒来看不到姐姐忙碌收拾房间的娇小背影，听不到姐姐不满的责备。  
不知道为什么，她害怕这几天将会是自己和秀雅姐姐人生轨迹仅有的交点……

凌晨三点，枕边的手机震了一下。裕贤揉着惺忪睡眼，看到是始娟姐姐发来的消息。  
「睡了吗？」  
睡得迷迷糊糊的她打了好几个错别字，删删改改终于回了一句：  
「正在睡」  
对方正在输入，输入了大概有一分钟，裕贤的眼皮已经沉重到火柴棍都撑不住的程度，始娟才说了一句：  
「睡吧，晚安」  
少女忽然好生气，但是又一点力气也没有，把手机丢在一边准备睡回去……就在这时，她隐约听到寂静的房间里很微弱的啜泣声。  
裕贤吓得醒了一半，后来才意识到是下铺的秀雅姐姐在哭……已经凌晨三点了，她一时不知所措，到底是该下去安慰姐姐，还是该假装没听到。  
这时，始娟又发来了一条消息：  
「秀雅姐姐还好吗？」  
裕贤皱起清秀的眉，就算自己再迟钝，也知道她俩之间肯定闹别扭了。相处这一年下来，这两个姐姐闹别扭是家常便饭，但闹得这么严重还是头一遭。  
裕贤很犹豫，就算这时候告诉她秀雅姐姐在哭又能怎么样呢，还不如她自觉一点少气秀雅姐姐几次呢。少女完全没有意识到自己无条件偏袒室友这个心态。  
她飞快地打了一行字「还好，她在睡觉，始娟姐姐晚安」，放下手机趴在床沿轻声唤了一声：“秀雅姐姐？”  
下铺的啜泣声突然收住了，过了几秒，才传来一声有些清冷的应答：“嗯？”

裕贤的心跳开始莫名加速……半晌，她才鼓起勇气小声说：“我睡不着，能不能去姐姐床上和姐姐说会话…？”  
“嗯。”秀雅没有犹豫，应了一声。  
寝室太安静，安静到裕贤都能听到自己剧烈的心跳……此时此刻在心底蔓延的喜悦，她自己也无法理解。

整夜，她没有问两个学姐之间到底发生了什么不愉快，只是在和秀雅聊着自己也想去试镜练习生的事情，秀雅给她讲了不少经验，可当她问到姐姐在哪个公司训练的时候，姐姐忽然沉默了……  
“还是先去大公司碰碰运气吧。”  
……

裕贤不记得自己什么时候睡着的，只记得醒来看到姐姐像一只小猫一样蜷缩在床沿。  
姐姐那瘦小的背影就这么烙在她的心头……  
后来秀雅毕业离开了学校，她们三个偶尔还是会聚在一起吃饭聊天，只是不像当初同校那么频繁。  
直到新的室友搬了进来，直到自己开始忙碌地准备试镜，她还是会常常想起那天陪她夜谈的秀雅，脆弱却又故作坚强的模样。  
因为面对自己，秀雅一直都觉得应该表现得像姐姐一样坚强吧。  
姐姐好傻……明明也是个需要爱护的女孩子。

一天试镜结束，裕贤收到了一条陌生号码的短消息。  
「我是秀雅，换号码了。不要告诉始娟，不然我会生气。」  
她秀眉微蹙着存下了姐姐的新手机号……

【Chapter 3】

靠在栏杆上发呆的少女把头发挽到耳后，直到眼前一个领带系得歪歪斜斜的高挑女生火急火燎地跑到她跟前，她失焦的双目才重新聚焦。  
“始娟姐姐…？”  
“裕贤，你能联系到秀雅姐姐吗，她的电话忽然变成空号了！”  
少女眼神躲闪，支支吾吾半晌说自己也联系不上。

“别是出什么事了吧，真是急死人了。”始娟不知所措地擦了擦额角的汗扶了一下眼镜，蹲在裕贤旁边摆弄着手机。  
裕贤一时不知道该不该把秀雅换号码的事情告诉学姐，但看着她急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，就也蹲下身用肩膀碰了一下她：“始娟姐姐，你和秀雅姐姐为什么闹别扭？”  
“哪次？”她头也没抬反问道。  
裕贤无奈地撇撇嘴：“一年前，秀雅姐姐毕业那时候。”  
“哈……一提起来就来气，每次本来聊得好好的，一提试镜她就阴阳怪气的。”始娟最近快毕业了，也一直都忙着奔走于各个娱乐公司。  
裕贤想起了秀雅那天晚上和她的对话……  
“那……始娟姐姐去大公司试镜了吗？”  
“去了啊，扯淡呢。去年已经转了一圈，一个个耳朵都聋得厉害……”少女英挺的眉毛越蹙越紧，眼看着就要皱成一团了，“去年不是和秀雅姐姐吵了一架嘛。我说不想去大公司碰运气了，问她在哪家公司训练我就进哪家公司试镜，她忽然特别生气……就，莫名其妙，从来没见她那么生气过。后来我听她的话，先去了那几家公司，之后都没音信。”

始娟顿了顿，忽然咬住了下唇。  
……紧接着，她闭上了弧度凌厉的双眼，泪水就这么簌簌地顺着脸颊流了下来。  
裕贤顿时慌了神，她没有带手帕和纸巾的习惯，抓着袖口忙不迭地帮姐姐拭泪。始娟姐姐看起来神经大条，却是个十分感性的人，不擅长掩饰情绪……而此刻为什么突然哭成这样，个中缘由同样处境的裕贤也能猜到个大概。  
“她问我为什么浪费时间，为什么不签一家口碑差不多的公司……我没有浪费时间，我只是……”她摘下眼镜别在领口，有点倔强地抹了抹眼角，“如果不能签所谓的大公司，我只想和你们一起度过这几年青春。你们这些，我喜欢的人。”  
裕贤当然知道始娟在说什么……最近忙碌奔走，她也见识了各种各样的人，她和始娟都是自尊心很强的人，一些考官的评论对她们来说，无疑是把她们的自尊心丢在地上践踏。  
如果活在那样的环境里，她不敢想象自己会变成一个什么样的人……

“今天……今天是最后一次机会了。我又没有把握住。”始娟的情绪稍微平复了一些，她擦干了眼尾的残泪，用平静的语气接着叙述，“我明明有机会……但是我不后悔拒绝这次机会。他说我的性格要打磨，我不知道我的性格关他屁事。他说作为艺人要懂得服从，我不明白连原则都可以不要的服从有什么意义。他说，如果你走出这个门，十几年以后你就是哭着求人也回不来。我不知道十几年之后的我会怎么想，可至少我现在想起来都会气到头也不想回。我只要，十几年如一日，都做我自己就好。”

裕贤清澈的双眼闪烁着泪光……  
“是啊，只要一直都做自己……”

“那个……始娟姐姐，秀雅姐姐刚刚发消息过来，她换手机号了。”裕贤一边揉着眼睛一边把手机递给了身旁一脸错愕的英气少女……  
这时裕贤忽然想起秀雅刚给她发的消息还在屏幕上，想要收回手机已经来不及了。

糟糕，闯大祸了……

“喂！太不公平了吧凭什么我就不能知道！她要和我绝交吗！”始娟看到消息顿时火冒三丈，不由分说掏出手机就拨号给秀雅打了过去。

===========================

地下练舞室里，音乐声渐渐淡出，身材娇小的少女才听到手机在响。她蹲在地上喘息了片刻，站起身走到镜子旁边拎起水壶喝了几口，这才不疾不徐地去接了电话。  
“秀雅姐姐我对你来说到底算什么？”电话那边传来熟悉而嘹亮的咆哮声。  
秀雅忍住一口喷在镜子上的冲动，把水咽下去郑重其事地回答：“我在乎的同生。”  
经历了几秒钟尴尬的沉默之后，电话那头的学妹语气已经软了下来：“那……那干嘛还瞒着我你换电话号码的事情。”  
“你自己承诺我这段时间会专心备考，备考完再找我汇报好消息的，好不容易都坚持半个月了。换号码这种小事不想打扰你，等这段时间过去了我自己会联系你啊。”秀雅靠着镜子坐在地上，一边擦汗一边接着反问，“倒是你，打算怎么解释发现我换号码这件事啊。”  
“那个……”电话那头的少女吸了吸鼻子，“今天试镜遇上了很不开心的事。”  
娇小少女闻言歪着头夹着手机，拎着水壶和毛巾往舞室门口走去：“你还在学校吗？我大概半小时左右到。”  
“嗯……姐姐，呜……”那边传来小狼崽子一样的哼唧声。  
“噗……小傻子。”

===========================

……  
“然后我‘啪’就把门甩上，走人了！”还没换下校服，领带系得歪歪斜斜的女生挑了挑英气的剑眉，像喝酒一样的姿势喝着汽已经快跑光了的汽水。  
“……这确实很像你能干出来的事。不过，还真解气啊。”娇小少女挽起袖子翻着烤肉炉里的肉片。  
“有些考官说话真的很过分。”坐在她对面的瘦高女孩撑着脸颊盯着滋滋作响的烤肉炉愣神。  
“嗯，那些话尽量不要放在心上。”秀雅把烤好的肉夹给两个妹妹，把事先已经整理好的信息贴进了群聊，“所以现在怎么样了啊，有没有查到心仪的公司？我这边整理了一些从其他练习生那里打听来的消息，你们还可以去这些地方试试……我发到群里。”

“所以姐姐你到底在哪家公司啊！”对面两个少女异口同声地问她。  
“……你们值得去更好的地方。”黛眉弯起的弧度带着明显的担忧。  
“我们都没处可去了。”裕贤叹了一口气说。她旁边的始娟嘴里塞满了烤肉，鼓着两颊靠在椅子上点了点头。  
秀雅闻言叹了一口气，抬眼看着两个学妹，眨了眨眼睛：“那好吧，我公司是群里那个清单里的第三个。祝你们好运咯。”  
始娟裕贤二人相视一笑，开心地击掌。

秀雅无奈地摇了摇头……  
这条路，千军万马过独木桥，一个什么优势也没有的起点，起初她宁可只有自己一人站在这里。  
但如果有她们……  
如果有她们……  
也许，会有很多不同呢。

【END?】

秀雅和始娟把裕贤送回宿舍之后，两人坐在操场边上吹着夜风闲聊。

“其实姐姐那样没有意义啊。就算不给你打电话，我闲了还是会打游戏……人又不是机器，怎么可能一直都在干正事嘛。”  
“一年下来都打成近视眼了还有脸说。”秀雅白了她一眼。  
“诶，我最近发现了一个好玩的游戏，姐姐要不要来试试？我带你！”始娟刚掏出手机就被身旁的娇小少女嫌弃地推开了。  
“找金裕贤陪你打游戏，我才没空。”  
“嗯……那，我想给姐姐听听我试镜的歌曲。姐姐有没有空啊？”始娟摸了摸自己的鼻尖问秀雅。  
“有啊，明天就可以。”娇小少女毫不犹豫地答应了下来。

“哼……你就是不想陪我玩。”  
“嚯，真是的……所以明天到底要不要我过来听你唱歌啊？”  
“要……”  
“你就皮吧！”

【END!】


	2. 被删减的娟雅片段

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为太土被我删了（）

“所以……你还没有做决定吗？”娇小少女侧首望着身旁的学妹。

“啊……爸爸妈妈都还好说，他们好像觉得我有事干就行了，就是我姐总是打击我。”始娟看起来是想起了什么不开心的事，唇角的弧度有些僵硬。

始娟的侧颜倒映在秀雅清澈的瞳仁里……清瘦高挑的少女生得一双英气的眉眼，眼神单纯得很，秀雅一眼就能看穿她在想些什么。  
少女时常觉得自己很难把目光从始娟身上移开。她打心底认为始娟是个耀眼的姑娘。

“其实可以理解。毕竟去当练习生就很难兼顾学业，又是千军万马过独木桥，你姐姐的担心当然有她的道理……”娇小少女一边将头发挽到耳后，一边安慰始娟。  
话音未落，她感觉自己的手腕被身旁的少女紧紧握住猛地往后一拽，接着整个人撞进了始娟的怀里。  
霎时间，秀雅的大脑一片空白……

“骑车不看路的吗？”少女一手揽着学姐的肩膀侧身护住，没好气地质问那个差点撞到她们的男生。  
那个骑车的男生似乎也被吓了一跳，见始娟依然不依不饶地瞪着他，忙不迭地下车道歉。

（真的太土了所以删了……反正AO3就是拿来archive的，放出来就放出来了，咳）


End file.
